


Случай с близоруким детективом (The Case of the Nearsighted Detective)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Retirementlock, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Серия текстовых сообщений между двумя пенсионерами. Шерлок обвиняет, Джон удивлен.Полужирный текст Шерлока, курсив — Джона. Формат 221Б.





	Случай с близоруким детективом (The Case of the Nearsighted Detective)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Nearsighted Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398466) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



**Очень смшуно Дхон**

_Что?_

**Не прикидвайся неввинй овчкой, тбе не идет**

_Шерлок?_

**Где тты?**

_Делаю покупки в городе, я же сказал перед уходом._

**Кда ты их пложил**

**Ты знашь я ненавжу это, совсм не смшено**

_Ты сошел с ума, о чем речь?_

_И что за креативное написание?_

**Чтртовы маленкие конопки**

**Кда ты их запртл?**

_Запртл?_

**Зарпрятал**

_Ах, запрятал, так что я запрятал?_

**Очки, чрт бы побрл их**

_Твои новые очки? Боже, да ты только что их купил!_

_Я месяцами убеждал тебя купить очки, и теперь ты думаешь, что я их украл?_

**Я знею, что ты это сдделал, не отрицай**

_Я отрицаю._

_Где ты в последний раз их видел?_

**Как я мог виеть когда их не бло на моем чртовом лице**

_Они были на тебе, когда я пошел за покупками, а ты работал за микроскопом. Что случилось потом?_

**Да ты взл их больш некму**

_Да не брал я, клянусь!_

**Лдна а где ты сечас?**

...

_Шерлок, я люблю тебя!_

_Иди посмотрись в зеркало._

...

**Пошел к ты черту!**

_О мой бог!_

_Они были на твоей голове, не так ли?_

**Мы никогда не будем об этом говорить!**

_Люди смотрят на меня, потому что я смеюсь как сумасшедший._

**Я похороню тебя в мелкой могиле, Джон!**

_Через полчаса я буду дома, тогда ты сможешь меня убить._

**Считай, что это уже сделано!**

_Я тоже тебя люблю!_

**Придурок!**

_Балбес!_


End file.
